User talk:JollyBuda
Yeah that's what I heard! If you're in Australia you should definitely support the new magazine - long live print! Reply It's certainly NOT The Conduit that they're talking about, but rather a Nintendo published game. If I had to put my money on it, it'll just be Wii Sports Resort, but their secrecy on the game in question suggests otherwise. It'll probably be a big game that will be announced at E3 this year. Here's hoping it's either: *''Zelda Wii'' (not likely! I bet we won't get our hands on that game til another 2 years) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (likely in my opinion) *''Kid Icarus'' (semi likely) *New Wii series game (super likely, unfortunately...) We'll just have to wait til E3! Opinions *Using my crystal ball I presume that the new Fire Emblem game will be announced at the end of this month or the beginning of next month. I doubt it'll push the series forward, though if I could have it my way I wouldn't want a sequel to any of the games. I don't know - I just like having new characters. Radiant Dawn was great, but I couldn't help but want new characters instead of the ones from Path of Radiance. Also, maybe change the setting. Make it fantasy, but make it more fantastic looking. *May 10th will obviously bring the news of a Pokémon Gold and Silver remake, though what exactly will it be called??? If this news is true (which it obviously is), then the remake will probably be something along the lines of what they did with FireRed and LeafGreen. I can't think of any good name. TrophyGold? Nah! CoinSilver? Uh-uh. Maybe it won't be an object, but rather and adjective followed by Gold and Silver. How about PristineGold or... well, I can't think of anything else. We'll just have to wait for May 10th. Watch as they announce something like new Pokémon toys or something... OH LAWDY! Reply DuskGold and DawnSilver? Wow, I've never heard of those! Since Nintendo trademarked them, those are probably the names, but now that you mention them I think they would fit better for the fifth generation of games (Pokémon Dusk and Pokémon Dawn sound better in my opinion then adding Gold and Silver at the end). As for GoldWhite, that sounds terrible. There has to be a reason Nintendo trademarked it, but I can almost guarantee you that GoldWhite won't be a name of a game! By the way - how in the world do Dusk and Dawn relate to Gold and Silver? With FireRed and LeafGreen, they at least made the names make a bit of since! Anyway, I'll definitely buy one of the games, though I'll have to wait to see which Pokémon are available in each version to determine which one I buy. ''Pokémon'' Well, this has got me really excited. The names are fine, and personally I like the sound of SoulSilver more than HeartGold. Well, I guess it's time to update the site with the news!!! I hope we get an American, European, and for you guys, Australian release date come E3. And I hope this Sunday will reveal some more information about the game. PS3 Yeah I just got a PS3 after E3 (their press conference was impressive!). Anyway, it's not online yet... and may not be for awhile. If I ever do get the console online, I'll be sure to tell you. Uncharted Yeah it's really fun! I was reluctant to buy it because I hate the Tomb Raider series so much, but I'm happy to say that it's a fantastic game. I'm in a place with mutants - 1. I didn't expect that. 2. those guys are hard to take down! They just charge at you whereas the regular enemies are at a distance. There's been many times when they just pop out of nowhere and take me down automatically. I like the unlockable content though - it's always fun to unlock special features. I'm not really keeping track of my trophies, and finally I've yet to get the PS3 online. It doesn't work back at home (kind of expected since none of my consoles work at home online) so I'd have to bring it down to the shop if I wanted to go online, and it's kind of big to lug around like that. And am I the only one really disappointed with Siaxis control? Anyway the next game I'll get is probably inFamous. I'm really looking forward to God of War 3 when that comes out too - I really enjoy the first two and just got Chains of Olympus for PSP two days ago and it's real fun as well. RE: Uncharted 2 I remember most users, you included! :D Anyway, I'm definitely getting the game. It's not like I need the game the moment it comes out, though, so I didn't reserve it and it won't make me too sad if the stores run out of their initial stock.